I Am GOD!
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What happens when Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Neglected child of the fourth Hokage, Meets one of the Darkest Powers in existence, it equals Naruto EXE Uzumaki! Godlike!Naruto, Dark!Naruto, Minato and Kushina Alive, Neglect Fic, NaruHina, SasuSaku, KakaAnko, Namikaze Family Bashing! ON HIATUS
1. Prologue:Meeting EXE

Chapter 1

How's it going Bros. I am GOD... No, Wait. Thats EXE. I am DarkBlur2005, and I bring you, my Newest Creation, I Am GOD! Yeah, I went there.

LET THE STORY COMMENCE!

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Tailed Beast/Demon/Summon Speech"**

' **Tailed Beast/Demon/Summon Thoughts'**

 _Jutsu_

Chapter 1. Prologue

"Mommy! Daddy! I did it!" shouted a blond boy, with Violet eyes, whisker marks on his face and red streaks in his hair. He had just walked up and down a tree. "So did I!" a little girl with Blue eyes, whisker marks on her face and spiky red hair that reached down to her shoulder blades said after doing the same thing. "Good Work, Menma, Natsumi." Said a Blond Man with spiky hair and blue eyes. His name is Minato Namikaze. "Well done kids!" said a woman with smooth red hair and violet eyes. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. And the blond and red haired boys name is Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. The girls name is Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze. Now, this family might seem perfect. But if you looked on one of the windows of the second floor of their house, you would see a Blond boy with blue tips in his hair, you can't see his eyes because he's wearing bandages around them, but if there weren't bandages around them, he would definitely be glaring at the happy 'family'. This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

 **(Play 'I Am... All of Me' from Shadow the Hedgehog)**

You might be wondering, 'Why does he have bandages around his eyes?' well he got those bandages after he met _Him_.

 **(Oh No! A Rabid FLASHBACK Appeared!)**

2 Years Ago.

An 9 Year old Naruto was walking through the Hidden Leaf Forest when hr noticed a cave. He went into the cave, it went to a pathway that went for about 10 minutes, at the end, he saw an altar with a stand in the middle(The Cave the Altar is in looks like Spear Pillar from Pokemon DPPt, without the carvings and an altar where Dialga/Palkia/Giratina is summoned). On the Altar is a Pitch Black, Diamond-Cut Emerald with a red tint on the edges. When he got close, he heard a voice with an echo to it say " **Greetings Chosen One, I have been expecting you."** The voice seemed to come from everywhere, but got louder when closer to the emerald. "Who are you?" **"You may refer to me as EXE."** "EXE?" **"Yes child?" "** What are you?" **"I? I am the God of all demons."** "C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-COOL!" EXE appeared to sweatdrop at this. Naruto then realized what he said, "Wait? Chosen one?" **"Yes Child, You are the Child of Prophecy after all."** "Child of Prophecy?" He then remembered something.

 **(Pause Song)**

 **(Flashback inside a flashback BITCHES!)**

Minato and Kushina stood in front of the Namikaze Triplets, "Menma, Natsumi, we are going to train you starting tomorrow." said Minato to the Five year olds, "What about me, Dad?" asked Naruto, "Naru-Chan, we are going to start training you after your next birthday, because, both of your siblings are the Nine Tails Jinchuriki and your one of your siblings is the child of prophecy, so we have to train them a little earlier than you, OK?" Said Kushina sadly, as it tore her apart that her son would not be participating in training for another year, "OK" Said Naruto.

 **(End of Flashback within Flashback)**

 **(Continue Song)**

" **Now Child, I want to look through you memories to see if you've had a good life."** Naruto then got a slight headache, then EXE radiated a Crap-ton of Killer Intent, **"Those Fucking Morons! Even if they thought one of your siblings was the child of prophecy, that's still no excuse to almost completely Fucking IGNORE YOU!"** EXE Shouted while the cave was shaking from the power EXE was Releasing. **"And those villagers, Shunning you, Scorning you, Beating you, Not even Demons would do that to an INNOCENT MOTHERFUCKING CHILD!"**

Naruto was silent for a little while, **"Child, you Okay?"** EXE asked in concern. "Th-th-th-th-th-th-that w-w-w-w-w-w-was... FUCKIN' AWESOME!" EXE Sweatdropped yet again, **"Kid, I am going to fuse with you."** "Why?" **"Because I'm Dying Kid, and I want to have an Heir."** "Okay." **"Oh, Also, I have Bandages to cover your eyes."** "Why?" **"Because when we merge, the whites of your eyes will go black, your Irises & Pupils will go Crimson red and you will always cry blood, unless your wearing the bandages or sleeping, but to make up for it, you get an awesome sensory ability, also, they have seals on them that will make it so that you can't release more than 90 percent of your power without having to the them off." **The Emerald then glowed and after that it shattered. The shards then turned into energy and went into Naruto.

 **(Play 'Outta Control' by Thousand Foot Krutch.)**

Naruto screamed from the pain of having so much power enter him, when it stopped Naruto's appearance had changed, he was a foot taller, making him five foot five, the tips of his hair were blue, and his eyes had changed to what EXE had mentioned, Black Sclera, Crimson red eyes, and he was crying blood, he then walked over to the bandages and put them over his eyes, "I am no longer Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am Naruto EXE Uzumaki!"

 **(Flashback end)**

And that's how he got his power.

 **(End Song)**

 **Chapter End**

 _A/N. Hey Bros, DB2K5 Here with an authors note, Do you guys think I should give Naruto a Creepypasta themed Summoning Contract? Review and give me your answer._

 _Later Guys._


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation!

I Am God!: Chapter 1: Graduation!

 _Hello, my DarkBlurites, Dark here with the Long Awaited, CHAPTER 1 of I Am God!, I hope you guys enjoy it, I spent a Bit of time Planning what I'm Going to do with it, Later!_

 _See Last Chapter for Speech/Thoughts Guide._

 _Begin!_

Naruto Uzumaki(Because he refuses to be referred to as Namikaze!), he is a Mysterious Boy. He gets the Lowest Possible grades that won't fail you. It happens every time. This is why the teacher (& a certain Nara Kid) believe he is Holding Back.

Now Naruto won't hold Back, in the Graduation Exam.

(In the Classroom.)

Naruto Uzumaki is Known to be patient, but when there is a Blonde Harpy Screaming in his ears to not sit next to HER Sasuke-Kun. "Ino! Shut the Fuck Up!" Shouted Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura, who were sitting Near him, had thankful looks in there eyes. "Thanks Naruto." Said Sasuke, "Yeah..." Said Sakura.

Iruka & Mizuki then opened the Door, "OK Class, as you know, today is the Graduation Exams. So, I will now Pass out the Written Exam, and we will begin when everyone is ready." Iruka then Passed the Tests out, when Naruto got his test, he noticed a Genjutsu on it, 'This Chakra... It feels like Mizuki-Sensei's.' Naruto Dispelled the Genjutsu & did the Test.

(Later, After the Written Exam)

"OK, Now It's time for the Physical Portion of the Exam. We'll go in order of Last Name.n First off, Choji Akimichi..." Iruka Said

(Later)

"Menma Namikaze." Menma walked up to Iruka & got the Kunai & Shuriken, and threw them, he got 8/10 for the Kunai, and a 9/10 for the Shuriken. "Natsumi Namikaze." Natsumi want up to Iruka, and threw the weapons, she got a 9/10 for the Kunai, & an 8/10 for the Shuriken. "Naruto Uzumaki."

The Demon God walked up to his teacher, and grabbed the weapons. He asked Iruka "Do the targets have to be in this one place, or can we move them so it'll be harder?" Iruka said yes, so Naruto moved the targets, and Jumped in the air and threw the Kunai & Shuriken. (Imagine that one that Itachi did while Sasuke watched when they were Kids.)

He got a 10/10 in both. Iruka's Jaw was on the Floor, How did an Academy Student, a BLINDFOLDED one no less, do that? Naruto went back to his spot and awaited his turn in the Sparring Part.

(Naruto's Turn)

"Menma Namikaze & Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka Stated. Naruto and Menma, both walked into the ring. "Please give up Uzumaki-san, I don't want to hurt you." Menma said.

Naruto stood there Glaring-not that you could see it- at Menma, "I don't care what you want, I want to battle." Menma had a sad look on his face, but got into his fighting style. Naruto still just stood there. "BEGIN!" Iruka Shouted. Menma ran at Naruto, and attempted to punch him, Naruto dodged, Menma tried again with the same result. Menma tried for a third time, and instead of dodging, Naruto caught it, and twisted his arm the wrong way, broke his arm, and punched him in the face.

Menma laid on the floor unconscious. Naruto walked to the spot he was sitting at earlier, everyone was looking at him with a newly found fear for the blond & blue haired boy. Iruka & Mizuki's Jaws were on the floor once again. Naruto went to sleep until the Ninjutsu Portion of the Exam.

(Ninjutsu Exam, Naruto's Turn)

"OK Naruto, to do this exam, you have to use the _Transformation Jutsu_ , _Substitution Jutsu_ , and a Form of _Clone Jutsu_." Iruka said, Naruto nodded and without any handsigns, Naruto had transformed into Madara Uchiha.

Iruka felt the cold stare on his face, and said, "Very Good Naruto, doing it without handsigns is very advanced. Now, I'm going to throw this blunt Kunai at you so you can substitute with something." Iruka threw the kunai & it hit Naruto, but a puff of smoke appeared, when it had cleared, Mizuki was sitting where Naruto was standing, with a bump on his head.

Mizuki growled as he went back to his chair, which Naruto was sitting in. They swapped spots, and an amused Iruka stated, "Naruto, that was even more advanced than before, Good Job." Naruto nodded, and whispered, " _Dark Clone Jutsu._ "

What happened next, baffled both Iruka & Mizuki, the shadows in the room, all converged to the two spots next to Naruto, where 2 clone spawned. "N-Naruto, d-did you create y-your own _Clone Jutsu_?"

"Yes, yes I did." Naruto said, "Well Naruto, that's excellent, here is your headband, congratulations on becoming a Ninja." Naruto nodded and walked to where he wanted to sit, which was next to Hinata. Hinata noticed how Naruto's Headband had a Black cloth instead of blue. "Naru-kun, is that the Rookie-of-the-Year Headband?" Naruto nodded.

Hinata smiled, and leaned over to give Naruto a Kiss. Yes, you read right, HINATA kissing NARUTO. Well, after he saved her from those bullies, Hinata and Naruto got closer and closer until they started dating, and Naruto even told her about EXE! She said she didn't care as long as he was still himself. This made them even closer.

They sat down and waited for the class to end.

(Chapter end)

 _WHOOO! NARUHINA IS THE BEAS- oh sorry, didn't see ya there, so did ya enjoy this chapter Bruh's, oh also, here is my team plan:_

 _Team 7:_

 _Sensei(s): Kakashi Hatake & Anko Mitarashi_

 _Genin: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruna._

 _Team 8:_

 _Sensei: Kurenai Yuhi_

 _Genin: Yakumo Kurama, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka._

 _Team 9:_

 _Sensei: Might Guy_

 _Genin: Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten Higurashi_

 _Team 10:_

 _Sensei: Asuma Sarutobi._

 _Genin: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi_

 _Team 11:_

 _Sensei: Kushina Uzumaki._

 _Genin: Menma Namikaze, Natsumi Namikaze, Sai._

 _So, Later, my Darkblurites, Dark is OUT!_


End file.
